tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin
Caitlin *'Class:' Baltimore and Ohio P-7 Class *'Designer:' Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Caitlin is a fast streamlined engine from the Mainland Railway, who was designed for speed. She also has her own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to her own. Bio Caitlin loves to challenge the other engines to a race and has a tendency to get a little-overexcited. She, along with Connor, regularly transport passengers from the Mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Along with Connor, Thomas, Percy and James, she helped with the search of Stephen before Ulfstead Castle's opening. Caitlin once had to spend the night on Sodor and became too excited to listen to advice. During her night on Sodor, she took the mail train and the Flying Kipper. Unfortunately, she did not take others into consideration and ended up waking lots of people up. In the eighteenth season, she was accidentally coupled to Annie and Clarabel, who were in the yard waiting for Thomas, and took them to the mainland, but was stopped by Hiro, who brought them back to Thomas. Persona Caitlin is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with her friend Connor, Caitlin is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Connor and Caitlin are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Caitlin is particularly impatient and restless if she has nothing to do. She would rather be racing than sit in a station and be idle. Connor and Caitlin were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the mainland. They zip on and off the island frequently using the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. Basis Caitlin is based on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President Class. Livery Caitlin is painted fuchsia with light grey lining. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - Calm Down Caitlin * Season 18 - Not So Slow Coaches Specials: * King of the Railway Voice Actors * Rebecca O'Mara (UK/US) * Merete Brettschneider (Germany) * Ewa Serwa (Poland) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Mireya Mendoza (Mexico; King of the Railway onwards) Trivia * In real life, Caitlin would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, she seems to have been re-scaled to avoid any animation issues. * Caitlin's valve gear and siderods are not animated properly. Their movement would be jammed in real life. *Caitlin's Irish-American accent may be a reference to how the New York Central was built by Irish immigrants. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (coming soon; Japan only) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway101.PNG File:KingoftheRailway61.png|Caitlin and Connor File:KingoftheRailway36.png File:KingoftheRailway43.png|Caitlin on the Sodor Suspension Bridge File:KingoftheRailway49.png File:KingoftheRailway722.png File:KingoftheRailway725.png File:KingoftheRailway730.png File:CalmDownCaitlin19.png File:CalmDownCaitlin33.png File:CalmDownCaitlin4.png File:CalmDownCaitlin5.png|Caitlin and Percy File:CalmDownCaitlin8.png File:CalmDownCaitlin10.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png File:CalmDownCaitlin62.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches4.png|Caitlin in season 18 File:NotSoSlowCoaches2.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches97.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches24.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches68.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches75.png File:CaitlinPromo.png|Head-on promo File:CaitlinPromo2.png File:KingoftheRailway(book)10.png|Caitlin and Connor as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Caitlin'sbasis.jpg|Caitlin's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.png|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterCaitlin.jpg|TrackMaster Prototype File:TrackmasterCaitlin'sPassengerExpress.jpg|TrackMaster Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:4-6-2 Category:Visiting Engines